Do you know your future?
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: BAmon One-Shot turned full story. Bonnie and Damon shared a vision. Can who they are now overcome circumstance and become their future-selves? Do they want to? Hope you enjoy the BAmon roller coaster!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so methinks there is simply not enough of Bamon/Donnie fanfic in TVD section. So amongst work, school and moving I have decided to add my madness to the brilliance of Bamon.

Can't promise these one shots will amount to anything more then what they are, but you never know?

Hope everyone enjoys, not only Bamon fans either. Happy reading!

Don't own anything TVD, because like y'all if I did it would be the BAmon show all the way!

**Do you know your FUTURE?**

She stands there watching knowing this just can't be.

He stands there watching knowing this just can't be.

They look to one another unbelieving.

"You can see me?" They ask in unison.

They were so in tune with their mutual dislike for the other the bad taste usually border lined hatred. There was absolutely no contemplation of contemplating a "them, us, or being together."

Just wake up! It would all be over! Back to loathing!

Only life was cruel and fate unforgiving. Bonnie and Damon knew all too well it was too late. Choices they made brought on uncontrollable consequences. Neither one could tear their eyes away from the dream that was all too real.

_(dream sequence)  
She's almost done with the flower arranging, but he's already kissing her neck in his way that makes her smile. She tries to turn around and face him, but he stops her liking where she's positioned in front of him. Silent words are spoken as she looks back at him and their lips touch frantically. His hands move slowly from around her slim waist down to the edges of her yellow sundress. She gasps into his mouth as his fingers possess her in that special place that's all his own. She pushes back into him feeling his want for her too and takes her dress out of his grasp so he can unfasten the buttons on his jeans. He backs up just enough, but doesn't break contact with her. She shifts her legs to accommodate his movement and he guides his hardened length into her liquidy abyss. In moments they lose one another in the brilliance that is them. They clasp hands and a glare off the shiny bands takes the focus._

"You saw that right?" Real Damon stood with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest unashamed of the scene before him. Real Bonnie had already looked away trying to rationalize what was going on.

"It isn't real so get over yourself." Attitude was the way to go and Bonnie took that route with everything she had in her.

"You know what this means don't you?" She mentally slapped herself because Damon's smirk made her want him and she shouldn't.

"Nothing! That's what all this means." Bonnie paced back and forth trying to ignore his presence.

"Wishful thinking witch."

"You're disgusting. Even though those two people aren't real you could at least give them some privacy." Bonnie kept her eyes averted from Damon and themselves.

"You are unbelievable! Get off that high horse you're sitting pretty on Bonnie. Own up to knowing one another like they know each other." Damon reached for her hand and brought her to his side just a bit against her will, but she still let herself be pulled.

_(2nd dream sequence) _  
_He held their little girl in his arms smiling from ear to ear at something she was telling them. She held their baby boy smiling from ear to ear so joyful to have found him and the family they have created out of their love._

"This isn't a dream." Bonnie whispered to herself.

"No it's not. It's a vision." Damon answered back as if she was speaking to him.

"Of our future together." She exclaimed turning to stare at Damon. Dark eyes met ice blue and that signature Salvatore smirk only he had the market on.

"When hell freezes over Damon! When hell freezes over!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dai-Light, RockerChick08, BamonBrucas, KhatF, SmilesX10, lynsay, justareader13 I cannot thank you all enough for reading, reviewing and making my BAmon fics one of your favorites. I know I took forever to come through with the continuation, but I wasn't going to let any of you down.

OK I don't know if I got the Salvatore father's name right? Someone correct me if I didn't. I plan to reference the Salvatore mother, but researching for helpful information was a bust. So if any of you know anything about her please tell me so I can correct my own interpretation of who she may be.

Thank you so much everyone

Happy reading.

Hellz

Two weeks he had watched his older brother rummage through the family library and actually reading their father's old books. Curiosity was killing him and today Stefan got up the courage to inquire what Damon was up to.

"I've read most of father's annals maybe if you tell me what you are looking for I can help?" Damon's signature silence toward him wasn't new, but he wasn't ignoring his little brother this time around it was just at that moment he found a secret compartment in the wall.

"Uh alright. I might as well use you. What did Giuseppe know about vampire procreation?" Damon memorized the exact spot on the shelf that had slid open then re-closed it keeping its contents safe and away from prying eyes. He turned around to face his willing helper.

"Well?"

"You mean as in natural conception?"

"Of course what other way would I be speaking of? Come on I don't have all day?" The scrunched up eyebrows and faraway look told Damon what he already knew.

"The decision you are trying to make better be the right one brother and so you understand me clearly DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"Look I noticed a slight change in your usual behavior as of late and I approve immensely. I'm grateful you are taking Bonnie's warning to heart and for the record I had no plans to lie to you. I'm a little ashamed ok because I did read something, but it's horrific and I still can't believe our father was involved." Just the mere mention of her name made him feel strange, but that was an issue to deduce with the witch herself. Right now he had to swallow his pride and Damon wasn't in the mood to assuage Stefan's guilty conscience over Giuseppe even if it got him the information he wanted.

"I don't have the book where father wrote detailed accounts of the events. I don't know what happened to it." Damon hated when the subject of Giuseppe di Salvatore came up. There was definitely no love loss were he was concerned.

"Why do you do that? You of all people know that Giuseppe and I did not like one another yet there you stand talking like I give a shit about his reputation being tarnished. He doesn't matter to me Stefan and never will. So let's cut the daddy dearest chit chat and just tell me what the bastard was hiding." Stefan knew full well the non-existent relationship between his father and brother, but he held on to so many beliefs and one of them was that their father didn't hate Damon.

"They wanted proof that vampires were born as well as made. Father's findings were from a case study over a period of one year." Damon watched as the younger vampire closed his eyes remembering the words he read and knew it was bad when Stefan looked so pained he wanted to cry.

"I'm a heartless mother fucker who would sooner drain a human then save one, but I own who and what I am. That is the difference between me and "They", The Founders, our father, who claim to be protecting the Mystic Falls townsfolk from monsters. What a damn joke." Stefan said nothing, but agreed in silence.

"Only one case was a success, but what was proven was the vampires they had trying to create life couldn't. Father simply claimed it was because the undead aren't meant to make life." Damon was listening to everything Stefan was saying. He needed to hear the words he was sure to come out of the other's mouth any second now.

"The human factor in the equation is the cause for success in a vampire being born and not just any human either." Damon stared at Stefan, still waiting for him to confirm what he already figured out.

"We know now that there were other beings with powers unlike our own in Mystic Falls then. So it's no surprise that Father and The Founders knew as well or that their conclusion to the experiment was to combine the two species." Damon closed his eyes and thought of Bonnie and their vision. She had been ignoring him for two weeks, but no more. They were going to talk one way or the other and whether she wanted to or not.

"They succeeded didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Were the subjects taken care of?" Stefan didn't ask what he meant by "being taken care of" he knew exactly what Damon was referring to.

"After everything you know about Giuseppe you still feel the same way about him?"

"He's our father Damon." He laughed because if he didn't Damon was going to crack his brother's jaw for doing "it" (making it seem like Damon cared) again.

"Well you are who you are Stefan, but if you ask me that's the guilt you feel for doing what you did. If you ask me Giuseppe wasn't worth any vampire or human for that matter. If you ask me you did the world a favor. I'm going out." Damon couldn't help Stefan get over his confusion. The evidence had always been in front him and he ignored it. Ignorance is bliss.

When he left the house he realized how late it was, but that didn't stop Damon from going over to Bonnie's. He watched her pace back and forth in her room then waited for her to turn the light off and go to sleep. He figured Mr. Bennett wasn't home seeing no other lights on in the house. In a flash he was at her open window. He made a mental note to reprimand her for that. Too many bad things in the night and for her to leave an open invitation was a no-no.

His movements were silent as he made his way over to the bed. Damon stripped himself of his clothes and eased his body next to Bonnie.

In her sleep she reached for him and fitted her curves to his angles. She slowly came awake to Damon caressing her smooth skin with his cool hands.

"You shouldn't be here." He growled at her feeble attempt to be angry with him. His tongue and hungry fangs licked and nipped at her exposed caramel creaminess.

"Oh, but I am here and you like it that way." Bonnie did, but wasn't going to tell him so. He didn't need her words to reassure him because her body welcomed him home of its own accord.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the confusion and for the delay. I feel really bad about that sooooo sorry everyone. Been dealing with some personal issues. Hopefully this chapter helps to clear the air,

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and all that other good stuff and have been waiting so patiently TY!

FLASHBACK

Damon was helpless, something he hadn't been since he was a little boy. All he could do was stand by and watch Emily Bennett destroy the amulet that would bring his Katherine back to him. The fire engulfed her in its protection, but Damon would not be denied some vengeance. He crossed through the fierce barrier with his vampire speed feeling only a slight sensation from running through it. He grabbed a hold of her, lips smiling as he sunk his savage fangs into the smooth caramel skin of Bonnie's neck.

Emily Bennett would have done anything to not have her great grand-daughter four times removed be in danger like this, but she was desperate. This was the only way. She had run out of options and they still had no clue what they were meant to be.

The pressure was tightening and no matter how hard Bonnie pushed Damon wasn't letting go. Her eyes closed against the pain she didn't want to die. If only she was powerful as Emily she could stop Damon or any other vampire. She had witnessed his anguish she as Emily inflicted by taking away his chance to see Katherine again. Damon was hurting and lashing out no surprise there, it was expected. Bonnie's part in all this was unavoidable by circumstance and she just might pay for it permanently.

"Damon, please?"

He felt her small warm hands hold onto him practically caress him. She was different he knew that the minute he tasted her and because she was a witch. Her magic filled him, intoxicated him to distraction. He wasn't one to give a damn, another thing he hadn't done since he was a little boy. Something was happening to him and he was curious to want to know what the hell was going on with him. He heard her plea the urgency in her whisper to live. He pushed her away making her fall to the ground as he roared into the night. Stefan and Elena rush passed him to help her and he watches as his younger brother gives up his blood for her. He doesn't like it, but his anger has control of him now and he flees to wreak havoc elsewhere.

WEEKS LATER

During the day it was easy to avoid one another like the plague and keep the confusion at bay, but it was at night Bonnie and Damon couldn't fight themselves.

They stood at the scene of the crime over the empty tomb. This time when Damon grabbed her he was gentle and Bonnie didn't even think about resisting. This time his lips kissed hers and his hands trailed caress after caress down her arms to her hips bringing her up against him fully. Their minds argued silently against their hearts and the overpowering desire coursing through them.

Damon couldn't stop touching her and as much as he wanted to show Bonnie exactly what she did for him he wasn't going to short change this experience so he stopped kissing her.

Her breath was all they heard and all Damon could feel against his own lips.

"Bonnie do you want me?" Their eyes met and dual understanding was met.

"More then anything in the world Damon." He smiled making her smile too.

"Trust me ok?" Damon waited on her to give him a sign and wasn't disappointed. Bonnie palmed his face in her warm hands and gently brought it closer to hers. Her red lips touched his eyes, his cheeks then so softly stopped on his nose. He smiled and didn't need her to say the words that she did trust him. Damon turned so she could ride him piggyback style. He took them to his home at a break-neck speed. Neither noticed the night was still and the clearing was quiet as if waiting for something to happen. Above the night sky was lit by a cosmo moon guiding them every step they made.

Inside the boarding house they approached the stairs and Damon once again waited. Bonnie took hold of his hand and led him to his bedroom sealing the trust between them for tonight.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Bonnie ran her fingers through Damon's dark hair enjoying how he splayed his head on her flat belly. His fingers were drumming lightly letting her know the wheels in his mind were turning.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Please accept my humble apologies. I just want to thank you all for your patience and hope you still have some interest in my story. I truly appreciate you all so very much. Life has had me down, but not out for the count.

Going to fast forward a little bit as you'll notice as you read along.

Chapter 4

The darkness never scared her, but there was something in the way it felt surrounding Bonnie. She knew her eyes were open, but staring into nothing made her second guess herself. Her arms stretched before her trying to touch anything tangible then she smelled it. Blood assailed her senses and what Bonnie knew for sure that is wasn't just anyone's blood it was Damon's.

She jolted up in bed instantly looking for Damon at her side.

"Bonnie I'm here." She clung to him and Damon didn't let go. Whatever she needed from him she was going to get.

"You're in danger Damon." He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I know this is a serious moment, but danger and I go hand in hand."

"I, am, serious, Damon. I was in darkness and all I could feel and smell is your blood. Not mine, not Stefan's, not Elena's, not Caroline's only yours." Damon lifted her face in both his hands. He kissed her eyes shut. Nipped at her perfect nose then ravaged her lips till she was breathless.

"You know even before I became a vampire I was wasting my life because I knew my father couldn't stand me. One hundred and forty-five years I continued to waste as a vampire. Now, in this time, I have the balls to let not just someone into my world, but you witch. You, my beautiful siren give me reason to start over new. So believe there is no way in hell I am going to let Katherine, some mangy dog like Mason Lockwood or any other supernatural take away what I have longed for, for so long." Bonnie felt his conviction and although she still had questions about them she did believe Damon's words. In a sense they made her feel stronger, powerful even.

"I had convinced myself that I had to fight my feelings for you because of Grams mostly than I tried to use Elena as an excuse to be wrong. Those reason would fall short of their cause. I thought about you everyday and wanted to be with you all the time. Damon thank you for trusting me with your heart. Know that I will fight for you, for us with everything that I got." Damon's lips spread wide in one of his famous smirks and he leaned toward her willing supple lips.

"I will never get tired of kissing you."

"You better not Salvatore."

"It's too early to get up let's go back to sleep. In the morning we'll go to my house and I will show what I found." Bonnie arched an eyebrow waiting to hear more. He didn't give in, just pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie relented and placed her head on his cool chest and slept the rest of the night in his arms.

Same time in Las Vegas

They were a small group of young vampires beholden to The Originals. Allowed to go anywhere they pleased, but never truly free.

She had sacrificed her best friend and lover to breathe another day. Rose loved Vegas because the mere sounds of slot machines drowned out her guilt and gave her the fortitude to do what she needed to survive another day.

Elijah watched Rose the minute she arrived and headed away from him and the others. She would always go outside on the balcony and stare out onto this part of the world. He got to go to her as he always did and she wouldn't push him away.

"Klaus wants us in Mystic Falls." She didn't give him time to hold her as she turned to face him.

"Is it time than?" He took a deep breath that normally a vampire didn't need to, but it was the meaning of her words that had him coming to grips.

"It's the only way Rose." She smiled at him, her eyes going dark and the veins visible showing her excitement.

"You are better them him Elijah. You see us as your family not your slaves as He does. You promised us real freedom and we all support you." She reached out to him and her hands cupped his face. He embraced her as their lips fused in a frenzy.

"Without you Rose I wouldn't have the courage to do what needs to be done. Stay with me forever?" She wasn't surprised that he had asked her that because it wasn't the first time. Her answer was always the same, a nod yes and he accepted that without question. Elijah wasn't quick to see the mischief in her blackened eyes or the sly smile as he caressed her skin with his hot, wet kisses.

"I am what I am," Rose thought silently, "and Elijah should know better than to underestimate me." She pulled her head back and laughed giving Elijah full reign on her exposed neck which he willingly obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

No BAmon, but I think I made up for it, hopefully.

Took some liberties with the Rose character.

Enjoy everyone and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything The Vampire Diaries and this can be said for the previous chapters as well. Yeah I'm very bad about remembering to put in the disclaimer lol.

This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter

"I made it. I am gathering information as we speak. I will contact you tonight alright." Rose drove through Mystic Falls headed for one destination. She had to do a lot of coaxing to convince Elijah to let her come down here alone and scope out the town, but she had succeeded. Now she hoped she was going to be successful on another, more important venture here in good ol' Mystic Falls.

Main Street was set for the holidays with the snow falling, all the stores decorated and for second she was back in England with her lover followed by the sadness that came with his memory. As quick as the feeling came it was gone in the next instant.

"Stay focused girl." That was her mantra from the start because one mistake would have her meeting her beloved in the afterlife. She continued to drive than turned down a very long and dark road. It seemed to go on forever than she saw the light. It was like a beacon in the middle of nowhere. The two-story house lit up the woods around it and Rose knew there was power here.

Caroline ran around the living room clutching Stefan's book she had snatched away from him. Her laughter was all over the place as her blurred image went from corner of the room to the next. All to stay away from Stefan who didn't look quite as put out anymore. He actually found himself enjoying this little chase of their's. He was actually proud that she was listening to him when he was teaching her his way to be a vampire. It might be too soon after Elena to feel OK, but he didn't hide behind his feelings and wasn't going to start now.

"Caroline would you stop already?" She did stop mid stride, only to continue laughing.

"I guess someone doesn't want their Christmas present?" Stefan stated with some kind of soft authority.

"Oh yes I do!" Caroline said and walked over to the tree to start rummaging through the handful of presents under there.

"It's too early to open it." She looked up at him and everything about her was full of mischief.

"Oh I know you didn't just get me one present?" He arched a brow and tried to at least look as if he was annoyed. Of course he knew well enough to get a friend a gift, but a good friend, a baby vamp he had taken under his wing. Well he was feeling generous and got her a few things he thought she'd like.

"You are allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve and the rest Christmas morning. Just ask Bonnie? Where is she anyway?"

"With Damon somewhere."

"Somewhere huh? Ewwwww are you listening to them? Stefan I know you're nursing a heartache or break whatever you want to call it, but seriously you need to move on."

"Caroline." The way he said her name was in warning, but it wasn't fair that she felt butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling like that she wasn't human anymore, she screamed in her head.

"I'm just saying, anyways don't act all innocent and shy like You don't want to know what is going on between Bonnie and Damon."

"I am curious, but it's none of my business." Stefan said hoping she got the hint that it wasn't her business either.

"Did Elena breaking up with you knock all sense out of that broody head of yours? Bonnie is my bff and that makes who she falls for my business especially if it's your brother."

"How do you feel about that?" Caroline just shook her head and was quiet for the first time since arriving.

"She deserves so much more than him, but more importantly Bonnie deserves to be happy. If, and I do mean IF Damon is the one she chooses than I support her regardless of passed bullshit with your brother." Stefan was in front of her in a blink of an eye. In his hands was a small red box with a big green bow on top. Caroline looked into Stefan's eyes and smiled sweetly, but she didn't take the gift.

Something as old as time was happening in that moment between Caroline and Stefan. As humans they might have had a chance to resist the pull passion coiled within them. As vampires inhibitions became non-existent. All that was left is the hunger to touch, to feel, to taste.

In this moment Caroline and Stefan didn't think about anyone else, but themselves and gave in.

Cold lips on cold lips, a kiss was not enough, but would have to do.

"Sorry to interrupt." Damon's playful voice broke what the others started and Caroline slowly pulled away from Stefan. As she made to stand away from him he whispered in her.

"Don't think this is over." Just than the doorbell rang .


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Hope everyone is having a great year so far and life stays positive. Thank you all for sticking with me too. You all are awesome. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bonnie gave Damon a curious look as she passed them in the main room. In return she received a wink and smile. Her heart sped up and that fluttering feeling in her core began like always. It was Damon's turn to arch that condescending eyebrow of his knowing full well what he was doing to her. Would probably always do to her. Shaking her head and laughing all the while she continued to the front door.**

**All three vampires were distracted for different reasons and that's why it took more than a second to realize what was at the door.**

"**Hello." Before a reply could be made Damon was in front of Bonnie staring down the new vampire in town. Caroline and Stefan pulled the door wide open so they could also get a good look.**

"**I'm Rose, you must be Bonnie Bennett, the local witch and your protector here is Damon Salvatore, his little brother Stefan and the newest addition to the family Caroline Forbes." Silence all around as they all just stared at her.**

"**I don't mean to be so forward, but we don't have time to waste with the coming of Klaus on the horizon."**

"**Wooooo you know our names.?" Damon rolled his eyes annoyed.**

"**You know what, it's Christmas, the giving season. I give you one chance to get the hell off my property and out of my town before you don't make it back to that rock you crawled out from under!" Caroline was already pushing the others out of the way than shutting the door.**

"**Please hear me out, please." Rose wasn't beyond begging to get them to work with her. Freedom was so close she could taste it, but she needed their help. **

"**Damon you know we have to hear her out." It was Stefan being the reasonable one. For Elena, for us all." Caroline couldn't help to look at Stefan when he mentioned the one person they would do anything for. Reality hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. She wasn't the one for him. That position is solely her best friend's. Turning her attention to the others gave her the excuse to ignore Stefan. She just wanted to have a little more time with him before she walked away from him and tried to just be a friend. **

**Damon was still contemplating killing Rose and being done with it and if Bonnie wasn't here he would've done it already.**

"**She isn't going to be invited in. I hope you're offended." Damon was not being nice and he wanted this Rose to know he didn't trust her.**

"**Totally understandable. I can make the offer just as well outside than in. As you know Katerina Petrova started this whole mess with Klaus over 500 hundred years ago. Since than hell has been brought down on all of my kind, your kind," Rose pointed to Bonnie. **

"**Now all of you have been ensnared in this trap and our only hope of surviving this war is to work together to take out Klaus." She took a second to perceive their reaction. Damon still looked bored and the others were listening.**

"**Who are you?" Bonnie was the one to voice suspicion and Rose admired her for it.**

"**I was born a soldier for The Originals. All my undead life I have been a slave to them. They are feared and disliked equally, but Klaus most of all. Under the banner of his son Elijah and in secrecy we have been planning his downfall for centuries. The time is now for Elijah to take over and stir our kind in the right direction instead of back to the dark ages."**

"**What about the other Originals? They are just going to let this Elijah take the reigns without a fight?" Stefan took the words right out of Damon's mind. His little brother was keen on things after all.**

"**There are no other Originals. Klaus has assassinated or had them executed for treason or whatever he could come up with at the time."**

"**So the son takes out the father before his father does the same to him." Damon laughed classic intrigue even in the vampire world.**

"**Death and destruction is all Klaus knows. Elijah wants to be free of such nonsense."**

"**Yeah, yeah we hear your song and dance. You and your band of merry vampires seem to know what you're doing. Why do we need to involve ourselves and put our lives in danger?" Again Damon didn't need to ask the question that Caroline just did.**

"**Katherine is here Care. Klaus will come for her, he will come for Elena. Mystic Falls is the battleground." Bonnie leaned on Damon as she spoke. The weight of what was to come laid heavy on her. Rose said Klaus was nothing but death and destruction and that was what was coming to her town, her home.**

"**The witch is correct again. The war is coming to your footsteps and there is nothing you can do to stop it. We have an army of vampires, witches and werewolves at our disposal and they are all looking to do one thing."**

"**Kill Klaus!" Damon said out loud and they all concurred. **


End file.
